


Parade Perils

by EndangeredMind



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: With Roberto inflated and stuck in the air, can he save his precious Hell Charger from being inflated by a rampaging possessed balloon?





	Parade Perils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



It was a sunny day, and what should’ve been a great day had gone rather gone pear-shaped as a giant balloon possessed by an evil spirit was busy wreaking havoc and doing a good job of ruining the parade. It was inflating anything it could with its powers, and it didn’t take long for the ballooned citizens and blimped vehicles float upwards into the sky, all letting out deep, brassy farts. Where crowds once lined the streets, only a few people and vehicles remained, as the rest had been inflated and were in the air, soaring over the parade’s ruins.

One of the unfortunate victims that was affected by the possessed balloon happened to be the Ghost Rider, who had promptly arrived on the scene and had valiantly attempted to stop the giant balloon. However, despite his valiant efforts, he was unable to stop himself being inflated into a massive farting blimp. Now that his plan had failed, all he could do was wiggle his farting blimpbutt as he watched the giant balloon slowly pull up to the Hell Charger. It didn’t take long for the poor car to fill up with air, and all Roberto could do was watch.

The Hell Charger began to glow a deep purple as the car began to balloon. It didn’t take long for the hood and the aft to start bulging outwards with air. The doors quickly followed suit, billowing outwards at a rapid pace. The silver door handles were quickly swallowed up within the blimping doors. Every single bit of the car was swelling up, and the roof was no exception, bulging along with the exposed engine from all of the air being pumped into it. Roberto winced as he heard the car whining loudly, wishing he could deflate and stop it.

The Ghost Rider groaned in a mixture of pain and frustration as he watched his formerly sleek car slowly becoming a very round carballoon. The creaking Hell Charger’s front & rear bumper began to bloat outwards with potent air, making the car look more and more cartoony by the second. The fiery tires were not spared during this ruthless inflation spree, ballooning massively. As if that wasn’t enough, the poor car’s underside begin to bulge outwards, quickly touching the hard cement that made up the road. The possessed balloon sat there, admiring its work, and Roberto sighed happily in relief.

By this stage, the Hell Charger had gone from a slim normal car to a massive balloon. All the poor hellish car could do now was blast out farts from its incredibly ballooned aft, which looked too tight, and as if it would pop if it grew any bigger. However, the balloon was not happy with its work, as it felt that the car could be even bigger. To Roberto’s horror, the car bulged and groaned as it was filled with yet more air. The car wobbled and bounced around, sinking down on its suffering suspension, making its underside bulge.

All Roberto could do was watch as the Hell Charger was somehow crammed with more air, the poor car practically pulsing with air as everything swelled outwards. The lights on both ends began to sink into the bulgy squishy bumpers, along with the license plate on the rear, which was slowly swallowed up until there was nothing there. The doors and hood of the car continued to bulge, the rest of the car trembling as it was forced to accommodate more air into its straining frame. All the while, Roberto huffed and groaned in anger as his car continued suffering.

The Hell Charger was now so large that it looked more like a Balloon Charger, as it was almost fully rounded out. The underside had now fully bulged out, soft gray metal spilling out and folding over itself. This tilted the hellish car’s massive donut-like fiery tires to the side. By now, the tires were more of an accessory to the massive carballoon, instead of performing their intended purpose. It continued to pulse & bloat, as more air was forced into it. Roberto looked on, amazed that his car hadn’t popped, despite all of the air being forced into it.

Just then, a massive pump of air was filtered into the massive Balloon Charger, causing its oversized aft to balloon out rapidly. The famous Ghost Rider accidentally farted in surprise as his puffed up car floated towards him. He began to try and move, hoping he could squeeze inside it and try and undo the damage, only to be cut off as he was faced with its massive aft. It tilted into his ballooned face, before the car shuddered and rocked, blasting gas into his face. He was taken aback, and floated there, trying to process what had just happened.

Another pump of air was forced into into the aft-heavy Balloon Charger, resulting in its entire frame bulging again. This second blast made the framework of his beloved car pulse out into an evenly coated blubbery form as the creaking gargantuan & farting carballloon finally finishes its ballooning process, creaking loudly. It stood there in the sky, one of many extra additions to the ruins of the parade, as it hovered there, looming over the city. Roberto went to say something, only to be put off as the car farted in his face once again, making him cough and groan in shock.

Roberto groaned and farted hard as he continued to float alongside his car and countless other people and vehicles. He grunted as his huge blimpbutt was now next to his massive Balloon Charger which was still blasting out fart after fart, making Roberto cough on its fumes. With every blast, car’s massive aft was left wobbling like jelly. Seeing no other option, Roberto decided to fart too, hoping that by doing this, both him and his car could shrink down from their big bulgy frames. Roberto sighed. Hopefully it wouldn’t be much until they got back down to their original size.


End file.
